Where do Broken Hearts go?
by Aenoni maeus
Summary: ...will ray admit his feelings to mariah...or is he too afraid...what does mariah think?!...song fic...


Author's note: hi ya!!...ok...I am working on my kai story...but in the mean time I figured to myself...why not make a song fic...keeps me away from math...*grins*...its a mariah and ray story...gives you the warm feeling...or it should!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, nor have I written it, nor have I heard it on the radio much...don't know why...now back to original topic...no suing...I just like it a lot...whomever you are, the original writers of the song, it's one of the greatest... I happen to think so! "Where do broken hearts go?" sung by Whitney Houston  
________________________________________

I thought of all the things you meant to me. From the moment I met you, it already felt like I knew you from somewhere, even if we were just young back then. You gave me the gift of laughter; you made my time spent worthwhile. Back then we were all friends. All us white tigers; no one could defeat us. I taught you how to battle, remember? I still do. It felt like a wonderful memory. You were quite eager, and I was willing to give in. Days, weeks and even months passed, your skills got better and I just stood back and watched you, not knowing what was growing inside of me all these years.

__

I know it's been some time

But there's something on my mind

You see, I haven't been the same

Since that cold November day... 

  
Growing up, I learned all about you. All you were, and all you hid from the world. I grew to like you, even if I hated to admit it. I could find any reason to leave you behind, no, not at that point in time. You were the only thing that mattered. But time changes all aspects, and soon I had to leave. When Drigger was given to me, I had to test out my skills, I had to find out how good I was, and I needed to learn new things. The world was so vast, and our village seems so little in the eyes of others, I would come back, I had to, you would still be there, wouldn't you...

__

We said we needed space

But all we found was an empty place

And the only thing I learned 

Is that I need you desperately...

  
Our paths crossed as we competed against each other in the tournament. White Tigers against the Blade Breakers. I didn't think we need to fight like this. I thought you understood why I left, I thought you knew. Didn't you understand that there was a whole world out there waiting for me to approach it and take it by storm. Our village was too small; it seemed like it was the only place in the world. But I had to find out if there were more who possessed these bit beasts, and learn their secrets, while keeping some of my own. I would never forget what the elders have taught me. Would you open your mind and listen to my plea....

__

So here I am 

And can you please tell me... oh

  
Would you still take me back? Would you understand? Did you know what I felt, well I haven't told you yet, but surely the others might have. I found myself lost and confused as I had lost Drigger to my former team member, confused and in pain. I had to search and win him back. You waited for me, you asked me to return to the White Tigers. You didn't know how much you helped me realize that it wasn't only the bit beast that helped me win my match, it was with my own skills. You taught me that the power was within me, as I had taught you before, but had somehow forgotten. I felt guilty for not being there for you the times you needed me, and you just welcomed me back without question...

__

Where do broken hearts go?

Can they find their way home?

Back to the open arms 

Of a love that's waiting there

  
From then one I knew I loved you. It was written all over the night sky, I didn't know what it meant. But it was like a voice that spoke from within me, a voice that kept telling me...you love her.... but I denied it over and over. I knew it couldn't be true, I mean we were just friends, how could I have learned to love you? There was just something about you, you opened up to me, without reason, I listened as you spoke of dreams, not understanding what they meant. You asked what I thought of my future, I thought of spending it forever with you. Although my voice refused to speak, it showed in my eyes, and I could see a faint glimmer of hope breaching out from yours...

__

And if somebody loves you

Won't they always love you?

I look in your eyes

And I know that you still care, for me

  
I know I've made mistakes before but not now, again, I just couldn't let you slip out of my grasp. I couldn't care if you loved someone else; I just had to find out if I had a chance, did I? Only words can speak true, I didn't find the words to say what you meant to me, and I knew that how hurt I would be if I was rejected, I couldn't seem to put myself through this. You always spoke of someone of great character, someone I knew would keep you happy, someone I could probably learn to trust, even if I didn't know them...

__

I've been around enough to know 

That dreams don't turn to gold

And that there is no easy way

No you just can't run away...

  
I had to learn to forget you, to trust that you will remain with me as a friend. But my mind didn't seem to want to give up on you; it kept bringing me back to you. Spending sleepless nights, just thinking how life could have been with you in it. Dreams revealing to me what the future could be. This couldn't be love, it had to be concern, yes that was it, I was concerned about you and your future, even if I did want to offer to you all that I could. You stood there still waiting for my answer, who did my heart belong to? Did you really want to know? Would you run from me when you found out? I wanted to tell you, yet desperation might lead to contempt....

__

And what we have is so much more

Than we ever had before

And no matter how I try

You're always on my mind

  
I just looked away, I couldn't face you. Hurt filled your face, but why? Was it because I didn't open up to you? I turned around, I had to make your understand, yet I found myself face to face with you. Our eyes searching each other for an answer, our souls crying out for each other. A voice finally speaking, was it mine, I didn't know, but it spokes the words that were kept inside our heart finally said...

__

And now that I am here with you 

I'll never let you go

I look into your eyes

And now I know; now I know...

  
There it was....ai shiteru....whispered in the silence of the night like a raging northern wind, I found myself in a eternal embrace with the one I once had loved and will love forever. Speaking at once, you replied the same, saying that I was the once you always had described, and loved. However, you seemed to doubt the truth, as you looked up and asked..."do you really Ray? Or are you going to leave like you did before? Is it just a phase"...I looked into your clouded eyes and began to answer your many questions...your eyes widened in surprise as I placed a gentle kiss on your lips...you drew back in surprise, I could see you scanning my eyes for the truth, it seemed to reflect what I felt for you since you returned my kiss. This was love, plain and simple, there had to be no other reason; these feelings came out of nowhere...and I just stood there lost in your eyes...

________________________________________

I love this song...hope u enjoyed it!...although I am not a big fan of this topic of love...I seem to be writing about it later...ah well...back to kai kai!!!...Hiwatari here I come!


End file.
